On va t'apprendre petit frère
by sandou01
Summary: Luffy rentre plutôt que prévu, en entrant dans la chambre d'Ace il va voir une drôle de vidéo et Sabo compte bien lui apprendre ce qu'il si passe. Comment vont ils apprendre à Luffy ce qu'ai l'acte charnel?


**Hello,**

 **Ne parlez pas de plagiat si vous avez déjà lu cette fiction car tout simplement je suis toujours la même auteur c'est juste que je veux dispatché mes One-shots qui étaient tous rassemblé en un. Afin de permettre aux lecteurs de trouvé plus facilement mes One-shots sur certain couple.**

 **Attention celui ci contient du Yaoi et du Lemon!**

* * *

 **On va t'apprendre petit frère**

Luffy venait de terminer les cours plus tôt que d'habitude, son professeur de physique n'était pas la, ce qui était rare et surtout une aubaine. Jamais en trois ans de Lycée il avait vu ce professeur ne pas donner cours; il décida de rentrer directement pour narguer ses aînés qui n'avaient jamais eu cette chance!

\- Luffy tu rentre déjà? Demanda un petit brun.  
\- Oui, désolé Chopper mais je veux voir la tête que vont faire Ace et Sabo en l'apprenant!

Le garçon aux cheveux vert soupira de l'attitude de son meilleur ami, ce qui ne l'empêchera pas de faire de même devant Sanji; Ussop comprenait parfaitement, lui aussi avait envie de crier au monde entier que lui et ses trois amis avaient eu droit à un miracle!

Le brun courait dans les dédales de rue, voilà une nouvelle qui allait faire rager Ace et déprimer Sabo qui avaient toujours espéré qu'il ne soit pas la pour eux. Il avait un grand sourire collé aux lèvres, il atterrie vite devant la maison de son grand père, qui lui n'était jamais là. C'était une maison construite sur deux étages avec les chambres des trois frères à l'étage, plus une salle de bain. Le rez de chaussez était composé d'une cuisine, d'un grand salon et d'une salle à manger rarement utilisé.

Le jeune Monkey se trouvait devant la battisse, cherchant le meilleur scénario pour annoncer cette absence; et s'il faisait croire qu'il séchait? Impossible il ne savait pas mentir de toute façon; ne rien leur dire et rentrer comme si tout était normal jusqu'à ce qu'ils le remarquent? Tu parle, ils devaient être enfermé dans leur chambre, et puis Luffy restait Luffy, il irait directement leur sauter dessus pour leur apprendre la nouvelle.

Il poussa la porte et entra, il retira ses chaussures en remarquant que le salon était vide de toute vie, il était à peine quinze heure, ses frères étaient surement en haut. Il posa son sac sans aucune délicatesse, un sourire légèrement sadique ornant ses lèvres. Il monta les marches fière de lui, il se posta devant la première porte à droite celle de gauche menant à sa propre chambre, la lumière sous celle ci lui montrait bien que le grand brun y était.

Ni une, ni deux, il ouvrit la porte avec fracas se jetant sur son frère qui était penché sur son ordinateur le casque sur les oreilles ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de crier bien qu'il ne puisse pas vraiment l'entendre.

\- ACE! Monsieur Akainu est absent pour la première fois!

L'aîné sursauta comme si le diable venait d'apparaître devant lui, il abaissa l'écran d'ordinateur portable d'une main, cherchant de l'autre à garder son parcourt en place une fois debout. Son coeur battait la chamade jusque dans ses oreilles, la chaleur monta rapidement à ses joues, le regard effaré que quelqu'un est pu le surprendre à cette instant précis dans son intimité. Il fut vraiment mal à l'aise quand il vue qu'il s'agissait de son petit frère et que celui ci était penché pour distinguer quelque chose sur le bureau, il ne fallut pas longtemps au Portgas pour comprendre de quoi il retournait, il ferma complètement son Pc.

\- Dit Ace, ils faisaient quoi ces garçons? Demanda le petit ingénue.

Le coeur du garçon aux taches de rousseur loupa un battement, son petit frère si naïf venait surement de voir pour la première fois un porno, et gay qui plus est. Il venait certainement de briser l'innocence du cadet à jamais, mais pour l'instant la seule chose à laquelle il pensait c'est qu'il venait d'être pris en flagrant délit de masturbation devant une vidéo des moins catholique et Luffy voulait qui lui explique. C'est vraiment honteux qu'il mit son frère à la porte de la chambre.

\- Dégage Luffy! T'as rien à foutre ici! Cria t-il.

Le plus jeune, sans vraiment comprendre, se retrouva assis par terre dans le couloir dos à la chambre de laquelle il venait de se faire jeter, il regardait le mur en face de lui complètement perdu. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait son frère réagir de cette façon, enfin pas vraiment mais la dernier fois c'est quand il avait ssept ans et qu'Ace ne l'acceptais pas encore. Il se gratta la tête essayant de trouver la raison pour laquelle le brun avais agi de cette manière, peut être qu'il était en colère parce que lui aurais voulu qu'Akainu ne lui donne pas cours?

\- Et bien qu'est ce qui c'est passé? Pourquoi Ace a t-il crié ainsi et surtout pourquoi, toi, tu te retrouve par terre? Demanda une voix, amusé.  
\- J'en ai aucune idée, peut être qu'il est jaloux parce que le professeur sadique est absent pour le premier fois et que ça n'est pas tombé sur lui...  
\- Quoi Akainu? Absent? Ce psychopathe? S'étonna Sabo  
\- Oui.  
\- La chance... Fit il soudain déprimé.

Comme il s'y attendait le blond était démoralisé par la nouvelle, ce qui fit rire le brun. Celui ci ce releva et partie en sautillant se mettre devant son grand frère le sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Une lueur malicieuse brillait dans ses yeux que l'ex noble connaissait par coeur.

\- Ok, qu'est ce que tu veux? L'interrogea t-il en souriant.  
\- Tu me fait des cookies pour fêter ça? Supplia le cadet.  
\- Bien, aller viens.

Il ne protesta pas, il ne protestait jamais, pour Luffy il se couperait les bras si c'était possible, il n'avait jamais pu lui refuser quoi que ce soit au grand dam d'Ace qui avait tout fait pour inculquer au plus jeune que tout ne pouvait pas s'obtenir d'un simple sourire. Ce dernier était assis à terre contre sa porte la tête dans ses mains, il soupira de soulagement quand il vit que l'incident était passé inaperçus au yeux de Monkey qui avait vite trouvé un sujet sur lequel jeter son dévolue, et qu'ainsi Sabo, bien plus connaisseur sur ces choses, n'en saurait rien.

Il gémit tout de même de frustration, son petit frère l'avait tout de même interrompue au moment le plus gênant de tout sa vie, jamais il n'allait pouvoir le regarder à nouveau en face, en plus de ça, il était sur qu'à chaque fois qu'il réitérait cette expérience le visage du plus petit s'imposerais à lui.

Dans la cuisine le blond s'activait à faire les pâtisseries pour le ventre sur patte qui le regardait faire, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

\- Tu devrais demander à Ace s'il en veux, je suis sur qu'il serait content et qu'il s'excusera même pour t'avoir fichue à la porte. Proposa le plus grand.  
\- Je pense pas, il avait l'air plutôt occupé et très concentré sur ce qu'il regardait!  
\- Ha! Fit il étonné, et il regarde quoi de si intéressant?  
\- Des hommes tout nus qui font des choses bizarre, j'ai pas tout compris...

Sabo ce stoppa net dans ses mouvements et maudissait son frère, mais d'un côté cela serait intéressant de connaitre le point de vue de Luffy sur la question et embarrasser le fils de Roger, un sourire légèrement machiavélique s'étira sur ses lèvres.

\- Ace! Cria Sabo, si tu veux des cookies il vaudrait mieux que tu descende maintenant!

Celui ci hésita un moment, mais si son frère du même age ne le voyait pas descendre il était sur que celui ci allait trouver ça étrange alors autant faire comme si rien n'était arrivé. Il inspira un grand coup avant de se diriger à son tour dans la cuisine, quand il apparue Sabo commençait à peine à mélanger la pâte de ses doigts. Le blond remarqua aussi que le grand brun évitait de regarder le plus jeune, de mieux en mieux.

\- Ils sont même pas encore prêt. Souffla Ace  
\- Oui mais connaissant Luffy s'ils l'étaient tu n'en aurais déjà plus...

Il soupira et s'assit au bout de la table, ses deux frères sur chaque côté de celle ci, l'un mélangeant et l'autre observant avec gourmandise. Au moment ou la pâte fut répartie sur un plateau près à être mit au four, le cuisinier se lécha le bout de l'index gauche pour goûter sa cuisine comme à son habitude. Il put voir l'envie de son jeune frère de goûter à son tour, son plan allait pourvoir commencer.

\- Tu en veux Luffy? Demanda t-il en lui tendant son doigt.  
\- Oui! Affirma t-il, tout content.

Ace parut s'étouffer quand il vit le visage de son cadet s'approcher du plus vieux, et de prendre le doigt du blond dans sa bouche. Il commença à sucer avidement pour être sur de ne laisser aucun bout de cookie, ne laissant pas Sabo de marbre mais celui ci ne laissa rien paraître.

\- Alors dit moi Luffy que faisait ces hommes dans la vidéo? Voulu t-il savoir malicieusement.

Le fils de Gol D roger comprit tout de suite de quelle vidéo il était question et déglutie, il aurait bien pris les jambes à son goût si le mouvement des lèvres de son petit frère sur le doigt de son autre frère n'était pas si hypnotique.

\- Je ne sais pas Ace ne m'a pas laissé le temps de regarder. Dit il entre de bout de doigts.  
\- Ace voudrais tu bien expliquer à Luffy ce qui se passait. Quémanda l'ex noble.  
\- Il est trop jeune! Se renfrogna le brun.  
\- C'est pas vrai je suis au lycée! Je suis assez grand! S'insurgea Luffy.  
\- Luffy c'est tu ce que veux dire faire l'amour? Demanda le blond.  
\- Pas trop, Nami en a déjà parler et quand je lui est demandé de m'expliquer elle m'a frappé et ma dit d'aller voir ailleurs, alors je suis aller voir Zoro qui m'a dit que je comprendrais le jour je le ferais avec quelqu'un d'important pour moi. Expliqua t-il.  
\- Donc tu le sais qu'on doit le faire avec quelqu'un qui nous est chère. Résuma Sabo.  
\- Oui mais quand je lui est dit de le faire avec moi, il est devenu tout rouge et il est partie.  
\- Donc Zoro est la personne la plus importante pour toi? Fit Ace agressivement.  
\- Bah oui c'est un de mes précieux amis.

Les deux grands frère faillirent en tomber de leur chaise, le cadet était vraiment idiot des fois. Il les regarda ne semblant pas comprendre leur réaction, il avait des yeux curieux et candide à en faire rougir ses aînés.

\- Et nous, sommes nous aussi important que lui? Interrogea le blond.  
\- Vous c'est pas pareil vous êtes mes grand frères vous serez toujours les personnes les plus importantes pour moi. Dit il tout heureux.

Le sourire qu'il avait, éblouie ses frères, le garçon aux taches de rousseur cachait son embarras en cachant sa tête sous ses bras, tandis que l'autre ayant toujours sa main gauche dans celle du plus jeune tourna simplement la tête et mit son autre main sur sa bouche. Si Luffy les regardait plus attentivement il aurais pu apercevoir que leur joues étaient coloré. Quand il sentie à nouveau la langue du petit fils de Grap sur ses doigts, il se retourna vers lui et essayât de reprendre contenance. Et le questionna avec tout l'assurance dont il était capable

\- Donc tu voudrais qu'on t'apprenne ce qu'est faire l'amour?  
\- Oui! Assura t-il tout joyeux.  
\- Quoi?! S'écria le brun. Mais... mais on peux pas ... il est, enfin c'est un enf... Il est trop innocent pour ça.

Sabo contourna la table, plutôt content du malaise dont faisait preuve le grand brun, il pris son petit frère dans ses bras tournant la tête vers Ace et tout deux se mirent à faire une tête de chien battue.

\- Tu voudrais privée ton petit frère d'une nouvelle expérience? Le blâma t-il.  
\- Oui Ace! apprend moi. Supplia le plus jeune.

A deux contre un c'était déloyale, ils savaient qu'il ne pourrait pas résister, et puis de tout façon ils étaient pas liées par le sang ça n'aurait donc rien d'incestueux et rien d'illégale. Et puis après tout il fallait bien qu'il apprenne un jour, autant que ce soit avec eux, non?

Il regarda encore une bonne minute les visages de ses frères avant de se lever et d'avancer vers eux, il planta son regard dans celui de Monkey, avant de savoir s'il était sur.

\- Tu ne nous reprochas rien après si ça ne te plait pas?  
\- Juré! Promis t-il.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et il plongea sur celle de son cadet. Luffy ne compris pas comment mais se retrouva debout coincé entre ses aînés, il ne pouvait dire un mot ses lèvres étant accaparé par celle d'Ace. Ce dernier avait posé ses paumes sur le visage du plus petit pour lui relevé à sa hauteur.

Sabo passa ses mains sous le T-shirt, les passant sur les cotés faisant frissonner le plus jeune. Portgas glissa sa langue dans la bouche du plus jeune qui l'avait ouverte après avoir sentie le contacte froids sur ses côtes. Il laissa ses lèvres après un échange passionné auquel son frère avait mit du temps à répondre.

\- C'était ça? Et bien y pas que quoi en faire tout un pâte à caisse. Déclara l'ingénue.  
\- Non, ce n'est que le début, ce qu'on va faire s'appelle les préliminaires. Fit sensuellement Sabo à son oreille.  
\- Et si on retirait se haut trop encombrant. Ajouta Ace.

Ce dernier joignit le geste à la parole et retira le tissus qui couvrait le torse de son cadet, le blond derrière lui en profita pour tracé de ses doigts, en une douce caresse, la colonne vertébrale du plus jeune qui se raidit à se contacte. Bien, au moins son corps lui répondait a ce qu'il se passait même si cela ne devait pas être claire dans l'esprit du garçon.

Quand le grand brun passa ses pouces sur les deux bouts de chaire du jeune homme chétive, celui ci laissa un glapissement de contentement sortir du fin fond de sa gorge, faisant se réchauffer les corps des deux autres. Le blond lança un sourire carnassier à Ace, il passa sa main droite dans le cou de celui ci avant d'happer ses lèvres, ce dernier répondit férocement comprenant l'intention du blond qui était surement de mettre les deux bruns dans son lit, cette idée était loin de lui déplaire.

Luffy ce fit serrer entre les deux corps brûlant, une chaleur inhabituel se propageait dans tout son corps, l'envie d'un contacte plus prononcé avec la peau des deux autres se fit sentir. Et rien que ces deux nouvelles sensations le laissa pelotant dans leurs bras, ses pieds tremblant de quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. En plus de ça, ils s'embrassaient juste sous ses yeux, l'envie de participer à ce duel buccal le pris soudain. Eux avait l'air d'aimer ça, et après tout lui aussi avait adoré quand le fils de Gol D Roger lui avait infligé le même sort.

Il avança donc ses lèvres mais ne pouvant rejoindre la bataille il décida de manifester sa présence en léchant la joue de Sabo, qui ce recula vivement de Protgas regardant son cadet avec de grand yeux perdus.

\- Moi aussi je veux participer. Fit il boudeusement. Je trouve ça bon quand Ace me la fait.

Celui qui était dans son dos lui sourit avant d'aller chercher sa langue de la sienne, pendant que l'autre jeune homme se pencha à son oreille qui lui était accessible.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle un Baiser, c'est le tout premier pas ensuite il peux y avoir ceci. Souffla t-il langoureusement.

Il plongea dans le cou du fils de Monke D Dragon et de mordiller, aspiré, lécher cette peau inhabituellement élastique pour un homme. Il se délecta de la saveur que cela lui apportait, quelque chose qu'il avait toujours rêvé de goûter depuis qu'il s'était découvert gay, et il put vite savoir l'effet que cela avait sur le plus jeune, quand il le senti s'agripper à son T-shirt avec force et le tiré plus vers lui.

\- Voilà ce qu'on appelle un suçon. Annonça t-il en tapotant du bout des doigts son oeuvre.  
\- Et si tu lui retournais la faveurs. Lui proposa le blond après que celui ci se soit décollé de lui. Regarde Luffy, essaye juste ici.

Il fit courir son doigt sur la clavicule d'Ace qui déglutie difficilement en tombant sur le regard concupiscent de l'ex noble. Le garçon à la cicatrice s'exécuta maladroitement, posant ses lèvres et suçotant cette endroit particulièrement érogène chez son aîné. Son contacte était doux, maladroit, et très peu prononcé mais cela suffit à sa victime pour empoigner ses hanches et le coller brutalement à lui. Luffy fut plus téméraires et plus entreprenant quand il sentie les doigts et les lèvres dans son dos; en effet légèrement jaloux qu'il soit marqué que par Ace, lui donna envie dans faire de même juste à la racine des premières cheveux brun, tout en passant ses doigts à la frontière du pantalon et de la peau.

Le garçon aux taches de rousseur commença à légèrement ondulé son bassin contre celui plaqué au sien faisant sortir à luffy un gémissement étouffé. Le blond sentant les fesses du plus jeunes se frotter par léger accoue contre son entre jambe, qui commençait à gonfler, compris immédiatement le petit manège qui se passait entre les deux autres. Ne voulant par être en reste il passa sa main entre les deux torse qu'il avait toujours désiré pour se glisser au niveau de l'action qui se passait.

Le petit fils de Grap, poussa soudainement Ace et posa ses yeux et ses mains sur la main qui touchait sa virilité à travers le pantalon.

\- Qu'est.. Qu'est ce que tu fait Sabo? Demanda t-il perdu. C'est ... Ça devient tout dure...  
\- Ho, serais ce la première fois que tu as une érection. Fit il taquin.  
\- Notre petit frère est toujours un gamin apparemment. Se moqua gentiment Ace.  
\- Non c'est pas vrai! Cria t-il avant d'étouffer un nouveau soupir de bien être.  
\- Ça te fait du bien non? Lui affirma le blond.  
\- Hn. Fut tout ce qu'il pu répondre.  
\- Commençons alors une nouvelle étape...

Ace parcourus son torse de ses doigts habile pour passer au même endroit que tout à l'heure, les petit boutons de chair rose, érigé. Luffy laissa encore une nouvelle fois sortir un son plaintif et tellement érotique de sa gorge, et son aîné face à lui pris ça pour un encouragement et décida d'aller poser ses lèvres sur le côté droit. Le deuxième aîné, lui se contentait de continuer de faire de légère pression sur le membre tendu du plus jeune, de différente façon afin de lui procurer un maximum de plaisir sans pour autant que ce soit libérateur. Il pressa le sien contre le postérieur du plus jeune augmentant la aussi la poussé pour son propre plaisir, il commençait déjà à haleter dans l'oreille du cadet, tandis que celui ci avait du mal à prendre une goulée d'air sa respiration était bien trop saccadé.

Portgas décida de descendre légèrement son visage pour prendre la direction plein sud, afin d'apprendre une nouvelle chose mais surtout lui montrer une nouvelle sensation des plus divines. Il traça un sillon de baiser sur se torse luisant de sueur qui laissa sur son passage une brûlure agréable, il s'arrêta tout juste au nombril pour jouer avec celui ci, mordant la peau autour, passant la langue et la rentrant dans ce petit endroit. Il passa ses mains sur la boucle de la ceinture afin de la défaire pendant que les mains du blond remontèrent sur le torse; mais avant même qu'il est pu descendre le tissus encombrant Luffy pencha sa tête en arrière se cambrant au maximum collant son bassin a celui du blond dans un fort élan et laissa sortir un long gémissement rauque.

Le jeune homme aux taches de rousseur se releva pestant légèrement sur la rapidité de sa victime mais ne pu lui en vouloir, étant pour lui la première fois qu'il se faisait toucher de la sorte. Sabo fit de même et jura aussi sur le fait que lui aussi avait faillit être bien plus précoce qu'il ne le pensait quand il l'avait sentie faire pression sur son sexe avec la voix qu'il avait eu.

Après cette vague de plaisir, Luffy se laissa tomber mollement dans les bras du garçon dans son dos, ses yeux étaient brumeux, il glissa une main vers son pantalon rouge de gêne, prêt à pleurer, ayant peur que ses frères ce moquent de lui.

\- Je... Dé-désolé. Fit il en sanglotant légèrement.

Les deux autres les regardèrent avec surprise, pourquoi s'excusait il? C'était tout à fait normal, quoi qu'un peu rapide, mais pour quelqu'un sans expérience quoi de plus normale? Quand ils virent des larmes se formé au coin de ses yeux alors qu'il tenait fermement son pantalon ils comprirent la méprise du plus jeune. L'ex noble le serra alors dans ses bras la cajolant pendant que le deuxième lui leva son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Luffy, c'est tout à fait normale. Lui expliqua t-il calmement. Ça n'a rien de honteux.  
\- M-mais, j'ai.. j'ai... Bégaya t-il ne sachant pas vraiment expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Luffy c'est ce qui sa passe quand on fait l'amour, ou même les préliminaires. Tenta t-il de le rassurer.

Le petit ravala ses larmes et hocha d'une tête toujours triste, Ace lui fit un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser chastement, Sabo lui tourna le visage vers lui et fit de même.

\- Aller petit frère, on a encore plein de chose à t'apprendre. Glissa le blond à son oreille.

Ils le tirèrent avec eux dans une des chambres, ils allaient lui apprendre tout ce qu'ils savaient et après ça ils ne pourraient plus le laisser partir, ils le garderaient précieusement pour eux, il était leur précieux petit frère.

* * *

 **N'oubliez pas de laissez votre avis!**

 **Sur ce à la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures!**


End file.
